The power of the three
by Phoenreptio
Summary: Ash ended up his journey in Unima and now is come back to Johto, carrying on training to become pokemon master. But his long-time partner Pikachu is so tired of him that decides to go away for a while, without knowing what expects him: new adventures with a stray pokemon in a world where the legends gather together.


Pikachu's choice 03/06/2012

"Pii…ka"

"Pikachu please, don't give up! You can do it, I know!"

It was the same phrase Ash repeats each single time he was hit by a strong pokemon's attack. He got used to it, but it has been becoming annoying lately. Those words had taken roots in his head and feeded him of anger: an anger almost unjustified because Ash, his long-time trainer, was just trying to encourage him, giving him all his confidence. He didn't understand why such big anger was rising inside him against Ash: he had to comprehend, but not until he was still fighting. So, despite the bruises on his body, he gets up slightly, ready to put the word end on this challenge.

"Good Pikachu, and now go with ThunderSchock!"

"Piiikaaa…chuuuuuu"

A variety of eletric schock comes out of his cheeks.

"Unfezant, avoid them and then use Quick Attack!"

Unfezant moved on the left, letting the attack stroke the trees behind it. Then he moved quickly, hitting Pikachu on the chest. He fell down, with spasms of pain.

"Pikachu don't surrender, you can do it!"

Once those words again.

"Pikachu, get up!" "You can do it!"

Ash'words hammered his mind: He was a bomb ready to explode.

"Common Pikachu!"

And it happens: Pikachu got up and used Iron tail, hitting Unfezant as fast as the light. Then, with the last strenghts, he used Discharge, screaming all his anger.

Unfezant fell on the ground, issueing a last verse and didn't move anymore. Meanwhile, Pikachu was wheezing because of the great amount of released electric energy.

"Great Pikachu" shouted Ash, running to him.

"You too Unfezant", and he drew it into the Poke Ball. Then he bent and hugged the pokemon winner: his only and unique Pikachu.

"You're becoming more and more stronger my friend; we will surely win the next fight with Michael!. He will finally understand who is the best between us two."

Michael was a boy with the same Ash's age, who always wears black trousers, a white T-shirt with a red waistcoast; he always wears a stone pendant, which showed his love for earth and rock type pokemon. He had challenged Ash while he had been training Pikachu and Leavanny together, and after Ash defeated his four pokemon, he chose Rhyperior, his favourite and stronger earth/rock pokemon. Ash also had three ones, thought that it would have been quick to defeat it, but he was really wrong: Rhyperior knocked down either Leavanny or Unfezant using only a move that Ash neither had the time to attack again. So he decided Pikachu as last pokemon, but after a long and hard fight, Rhyperior was the winner. The defeat burnt to Ash, cause he had used a lot of tricks in order to beat it, although Pikachu were in disadvantage against an earth/rock type.

So he decided he would have trained Pikachu in a hard way, until he wasn't been sure it would have beaten Rhyperior, but above all, found a solution to contrast Rock Wrecker, the move that had sanctioned Pikachu's defeat.

Anyway: Pikachu looked Ash with a tired and bored face at the same time; he didn't absolutely want to carry on training for another hour. He was going to shout when suddenly a female voice interrupted his action

"Ash"

It was May, the old Ash's partner during the trip in the Johto region. A few days ago Ash met her in town by chance, and she suggested him to accommodate at her home.

"The lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks May. Hey! What about having a short fight before we eat?"

"Not a bad idea; we haven't had one yet since you're my guest."

"Good. We choose just one pokemon, and the loser will wash the dishes."

"Okay. Get ready to wear an apron."

They took position and stared into the eyes.

"Emboar, I go for you!"

Emboar appeared in all its bigne

"Blaziken, I go for you!"

"Oh oh, I'm curious to see how much you're Blakizen has become strong."

"And you're going to be pleased: Blaziken, Fire Punch!"

"Emboar, avoid it and then use Tackle!"

It became the right moment: Pikachu went away slowly, paying attention not being seen, and withdrew in the forest nearby. After a few steps he reached a little stream and lay the back on the smooth surface of a rock nearby. He closed the eyes and took a deep breathe. All he can hear was just the sound of some Ledyba, who were buzzing among the threes on the other shore, and the flowing of the clear water. In such a relaxing atmosphere his mind began to get empty and a great sense of peace and quiet went through his small yellow body. But this state did last the space of a minute, cause a Oddish and a Sunflora had apperead on the other shore. Suddenly the Oddish did back onto too much and the Sunflora took his tuft of leaves in order to prevent he could fall into the the stream; the poor grass pokemon was screaming his fear and keeping on shaking his body, he didn't do a thing but making the things worse; in fact, the Sunflora wasn't able to try pulling him up thanks the carrying move of the fairful Oddish. Witnessing to the situation, Pikachu decided to help them: he screamed to the endangered pokemon to stop shaking and put the foots on the rock surface of the stream; this one did it and the Sunflora finally managed to pull him up quietly. Then the Oddish, relieved and happy, began to rub on his saver in order to express all his recognition, and both walked in direction of the wood, perishing as fast as they've never been before.

Pikachu felt satisfied; then he laid the back on the rock again and carried on staring at the point where only seconds ago there was been a rescue operation. Suddenly the picture of himself and Ash materialized. They were sit near the shore and waiting for something that pulls the hook and suddenly Ash fished a Magikarp which began to shake in his hands, causing him to fall on the ground, while Pikachu used to laugh his ass off. The memory caused such a sense of deep homesick and sadness that a small tears started to flow on his cheeks, and other beautiful and funny moments just crossed his mind. He put his hands on the temples and shaked the head in order to try chasing them, but it was like a river in flood inside his head. Finally he decided to stop weeping and promised himself to be well-balanced, but the noise origined by a bush nearby detracted him from his thoughts. He turned the head in direction of the noise and started to go nearer slightly. Some weird claims came from the moving bush and Pikachu swallowed, while he was going near it.

Suddenly a small Eevee came up from the bush; he had the right paw bent from a branch full of plug and he his look was a mask of pain. He pleaded Pikachu to help him and this one released a small electric shock on the branch, which broke and setting Eevee free. The little "foxy" began to lick the hurt paw, while Pikachu took a leaf and then started to clean the flowing blood. Eevee looked at him with a grateful look and relaxed. Afterwards, Pikachu asked him what he was doing in the wood, cause the Eevee's usually lived in the region of Kanto. Eevee explained him that he was directing to a city with his trainer, when another onr had suddenly appeared in front of them and asked for a short fight. He had accepted and the pokemon used by the trainer was Spiritomb, which had used Ominous Wind during the battle, and he was dragged away, finishing in the wood. Now he was desperate: he had searched to get out of the wood without success and the it started to be some long showers, and he had to repair himself. Feeling compassion for him, Pikachu decided to help him. It was a kind of paradoxe: he was "fleeing" from his trainer and now he's just decided to find another one; it would have been only an act of altruism and nothing else. Eevee welcomed his help with enthusiasm, but a verse of something broke the atmosphere. Both looked up the tree under which they were sitting and saw two Sneasel on a branch. They sprung down and landed in front of Pikachu, who parried ahead Eevee to protect him and taking a look of challenge to the pair of pokemon. Everybody stared at each other for about one minute when Pikachu whispered in Eevee's ear to run away farer than he could. He didn't even do a few steps that the Sneasel with a scar, which crossed his right eyes, sprung up to attack him with his long sharp claws. Eevee screamed and put his forelegs on his head, ready to receive the strike, but it didn't come; he only heard the sound of an electric discharge and the fall of a body; he looked behind and saw the Sneasel laid on the ground. His mate was staring at him with big eyes and lightened Pikachu with the look; his face was now a mask of anger. He gnashed the teeth and tightened the punches, and screeched. Pikachu, closing the eyes, put his hands on his ears to avoid hearing it, but in this way he did not see Sneasel coming and stroke him with Quick Attack. He fell, but he got up immediately, getting ready to launch him another electric discharge, but the Sneasel was quicker and beat him once again with Quick Attack. Meanwhile, Eevee had hidden into a bush and was seeing the battle with worried eyes, when suddenly felt a touch on his tail and a something pulled him off; it was the scar Sneasel, who had recovered from the previously electric attack. He was staring at Eevee with a a ruthless sneer; his eyes were two such thin cracks that they could have penetrated into his soul and tear it into little sheds. He got up his claw, getting ready to hurt the meat when he heard a claim. He looked in the direction of the fight and saw his mate laid on the ground, with Pikachu that was going to throw Thunder. So he decided to let Eevee's tail and attack Pikachu with Faint Attack, before he could paralyzed his mate. Then, he run to him and helped to get up; he was a bit stunned, but still whole. The scar Sneasel looked at him and the other one understood what he had in mind. So they jumped to the sides at the same time, one on left and one on the right, and began to do some stunts in sync. The poor Pikachu was confused and couldn't follow both because of their speed, when the scar Sneasel attacked him with Scratch, coming from the left and the other one did the same but from the right, and so they kept on doing. Meanwhile Eevee was assisting at the battle with a powerless gaze. Pikachu, who had helped to set him free from the bush and promised to seek his trainer, was fighting for letting him the possibility to flee. He was suffering for him and he didn't have enough courage to interfere and help him in order to give him the flavor. No, he wouldn't have been such a coward pokemon as he was been until now. So, with a big initiative, he run to the two Sneasel, who were going to strike the fatal blow, and beat both with Tackle. They slamed against a three and Eevee stroke one with Tackle once again. Then he looked at the scar Sneasel, who was near a bush a few steps from him. He stared at him with a gaze which seemed to scream revenge. He launched against him but the Sneasel avoided him. They used to launch a serie of attacks, but no one seemed to get tired, above all Eevee; he was animated from a strange fire, until his opponent tripped over a root, fell and letting Eevee to strike him with Tail Whip. Then, the scar Sneasel fainted but only for few seconds, cause he got up, ran to his still fainted mate and, taking him by an arm, perishing as a lightning trough the forest. Then, Pikachu ran to Eevee, arming him tightly and gratulating a lot. Eevee couldn't believe in what he had just done: from when he was with his trainer, he was always been daunting during the fights and the trainings, because of the fear of not being able to do something and so disappointing his trainer. And maybe, during the search of his trainer, this fear could have disappeared at all, if only he had trained with someone; perhaps with Pikachu! So he asked him if he was helpful to help him to fight without fear and he answered with a big smile, but a far voice came out of the wood: it was Ash, who was looking for Pikachu. This one (he did not figure why) was almost attempted to follow it and so going to him, but he resisted and told Eevee to walk, starting in this way the trip, which would have led trough fantastic adventures.


End file.
